Suki Sky Goddess Chapter One
by Suki Sky Goddess
Summary: What happens when Suki shows up? While her twisted past is slowly revealed.


~1~

~ Chapter One ~

~ Suki Sky Goddess ~

~ Hello! Please don't mind the spelling

mistakes I have very bad grammar. But please don't let it spoil

the story. This is rather different from Magical Knights

of Rayearth. But you'll know when you read it

and please feel free to make any 

suggestions 

enjoy.

Under a huge tree lay a girl she was soundly sleeping. Her long and light hazel hair reflected the sunlight's rays. Making her hair seem almost heaven like. Her eyelids were almost transparent as a light breeze glided by.

Her lips were a faint cherry color. And her cheeks were blushed a bit you could hardly see. She wore public school uniform.

All around her the green grass made her appear very innocent. But either way she was innocent. 

The breeze around blew harder. She began to twitch. She heard a voice a heavenly one calling her name

" Suki…. Suki… Cephiro is in danger" cried out a voice. 

With that the girl woke up. Not remembering anything at all not even who she was.

"Is my name Suki?" whispered the girl as her voice echoed through the wind..

She decided to accept this stranger's name until she round her own. One that only she had. She gazed all around her something caught her eye it was in the sky there were crystal mountains that floated on small chunks of land. The mountains created an illusion like rainbow when you look at it on the right angle. Either way she thought they were breathtaking. It felt like her hands could just reach up and touch those illusion like rainbows. 

Slowly she held her hand high in the air a light breeze circled her making her long hair fly gently on the wind. A light sea green color circle formed were her hands gently held the light in place but her hands weren't even touching the light. The green light was absorbing the wind around her almost collecting it. 

She noticed she felt words within her heart they traveled slowly to her lips.

" Wind guide me… " She whispered. Right after she had said those words the light in her hands slowly traveled into her heart. Feeling a cold rush she bit her lip lightly. 

After the strange happening Suki began walking to a clear opening. All around her were small pink flowers each one seemed to smile at her. Each one seemed to dance on the wind making her feel a little lightheaded. Suddenly alarmed she heard a faint sound in the background. 

It seemed like the sound of a flute. It had a high sound like little birds singing. 

~2~

Following this sound strange sound she began to pace through the meadow of flowers thinking it would never end she saw the bright sun in her eyes as she entered the top of the cliff. A little man was there, he seemed to be some sort of mage. A really small one in fact he looked like a child. He turned around giving a clear view of his face. His light lavender hair made him so mystic looking. Slowly noticing his very sad eyes. They seemed to cry for sorrow for someone. Suki slowly began to edge her way towards him then when she was close enough she spoke to him.

" Do you know were we are?" Suki questioned.

" Were in the land of Cephiro were your will determines everything" he said.

" Cephiro…" Suki whispered as the wind carried her words through the strange land.

" I am Master Mage Clef the most powerful mage in Cephiro" he explained " What is your name?"

" My name is Suki " she answered hoping Clef wouldn't be suspicious.

" You know magic? " questioned Clef.

" Magic? No I don't think I know magic " Suki replied.

He stared at Suki with narrow eyes like he just realized something. 

" You do, I can feel you aura it holds very strong magic. It is hidden within your heart. You have magic even stronger that me and anyone else how welds magic " Clef told her.

" In my heart?"

"Yes you were sent my Princess Emeruade"

"Ano?" Suki's heart beat faster.

" You have the power to learn new magic unlike others were specific magic is given"

Clef closed his eyes. He slowly pointed towards her. The bright green wind she saw before once more traveled in circles around her.

"Wind magic…" he continued " You absorb the magic that is around you" He slowly closed his fist making the green wind that was around her disappear.

Just then Suki spotted a flying fish in the distance. Three girls were standing on the fish.

They seemed to be panicking. Suki giggled at the sight. Gracefully the aqua colored fish landed beside the cliff. 

The three girls hopped off. The girl with the red hair started petting the fish while the blond just stared. The last one with blue started running away from the fish. They started talking but Suki couldn't hear them.

After a few minutes Clef banged his hard scepter on the grass.

" Creature Recall" He gently spoke.

The fish disappeared into his scepter. The three girls shocked turned around with shocked looks on their faces.

" Welcome to Cephiro " Clef explained.

" Cephiro? " The red head questioned.

Her bright cherry hair gave Suki a happy feeling her deep brownish red eyes gave her a look of innocence. And her smile made Suki smile to.

~3~

" You were sent here by Princess Emeruade " Clef continued ignoring the blue hared girl's stare " To save Cephiro from the minions of evil and to do that you need to become Magic Knights and revive the rune gods that is the only way you can fight fairly against Zagato." 

" Zagato?" questioned the red head once more.

" Zagato is the leader of the evil" Clef answered " What are your names?" asked Clef as he began to cough.

" My name is Hikaru" answered the red head her as she tightened her fist.

Suki could feel her aura. It warmed her heart from the bottom of her soul. As fire surrounded her just as before this time she knew that she knew how to use her magic.

Lifting one arm in the air the little fireball collected the red aura that circled her.

" Ano? (What)?" Hikaru blurted out by accident.

" She's collecting the elemental spirit fire…" explained Clef.

Slowly Suki put her hand down after she was sure she had absorbed the magic. The fireball glided down towards her chest and entered her heart.

After all of this the blond hared girl introduced herself.

" I'm Fuu" she told them.

Her light dirty blond hair slightly touched her shoulders. It glistened in the bright afternoon sun. Her eyes were an emerald green much like Suki's. Fuu's eyes seemed to be so sincere and would be able to tell lies from the truth. Her lips were a light peach color, which matched her perfectly. Suki smiled at her. 

Next the blue hared girl explained herself.

" My name's Umi" she said.

Her slender figure went very well with her aquatic blue like hair. It was like a sea of water.

Her eyes were a deep blue that reflected her soul.

As this happened Suki was once more surrounded by an aura. This time as shade of blue. Putting one hand in the air she opened her palms slightly as she collected the mystic sea power.

Suki who was quite annoyed of having to do this for the third time put down her arm as the light aquatic blue light traveled into her heart.

Suki smiled shyly.

" My name is Suki" she politely told them. 

She noticed they were studying her also.

*She's so pretty * Hikaru thought.

*Wow!…* Umi gasped

Fuu just smiled polity as she noticed how uncomfortable Suki felt and Suki returning it. 

" Do any of you know how to use magic?" asked Clef interrupting.

The three girls shook their heads. Suki nodded. A small smile appeared on Clef's face impressed by Suki's fast learning. But soon noticing that the other three didn't he began to sweat a little. 

" You don't!!" gasped Clef with that he waved his wand and closing his eyes he soon opened them again. 

" I tried to pick magic for you but the magic has chosen you." Spoke Clef.

~4~

"But first let's get you some armor" Clef told them " Suki your not a magic knight.

But you weren't brought here for any but to save Princess Emeruade but you have more important things that. You are stronger than the magic knights" Clef continued. 

" You use to be a goddess known as Suki Sky Goddess you were a very good hearted goddess. But you had broken a rule and was banished from the sky. But you still posses your old magic but you're now human. 

Suki's eyes widened in disbelief. 

" I use to be a goddess?" whispered Suki.

" Yes.." Clef replied " Your journey is the same as the magic knights but you must be on separate paths.

"How come" Hikaru said with sadness in your eyes.

" Because Suki will never find her future or past with you" Clef mentioned "Go to Presea magic knights and get some weapons from her" 

As he said that one of Zagato's minions appeared it was a middle-aged woman wearing dark leather clothing. She looked very mystic to Suki. But as Clef saw this his deep blue eyes narrowed. Suki quickly raised up one arm to collect the ice magic same as before. The light surrounded her and the white light was delicately placed in her palm as it traveled into her heart. 

"Creature Summon" He commanded as a bird appeared before their very eyes" 

The three girls leaped onto the big flying bird.

"Suki!" they all cried at once " We'll meet again" 

Suki's eyes filled with tears just when she thought she would have some friends.

"Bye" Suki managed to say.

As the three girls waved to Suki as they departed but in their hearts they all knew they would meet again. Soon the three girls were out of sight.

Clef banged his scepter on the light grass again whispering some words

Suddenly a bubble swallowed up Suki. She couldn't stand all of this her friends gone and now this. Suki slowly closed her eyes as she drifted of into sleep.

~~~

A teenaged boy was perched on a tree branch admiring a breathtaking view of a waterfall.

His hair flew in the light cool breeze. His chestnut brown eyes sparkled in the sun. 

As the broadsword on his back reflected the nature around him. He also knew magic his was just as strong as the magic knights if not stronger.

He slowly leaped of the branch land on his feet perfectly. 

He noticed a bright light to his left. He couldn't help but be curious as he followed the strange light he saw a second ago.

~~~

Once the bubble that Suki was in landed a bright aura shoot out like stars.

But she was still unconscious and unaware that someone was headed towards her.

The wind seemed to play with her hair making her look like an angel. Her school uniform was replaced with a dress. The bottom was a simple blue dress with long kimono like sleeves and 

~5~

on top was a white apron like thing. Some little bits of her hair were braided.

The most unique thing was a chain like jewel that was on her hand almost like a glove but the top were the fingers were was cut off. There were little blue gems that circled the glove in a strange pattern. 

Dark clouds started to form. Soon little drops of rain feel from the sky.

Just then a man came out from the left bushes. He eyed Suki from head to toe not in a perverted way though. He slowly edged his way to this girl he has never seen in his life. He wasn't able to see her face though since she was slight on her side. As he crept up from behind her, a little drop of rain fell on Suki's face making her face twitch she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a boy about her age, which was 14, stared at her face. She got up slowly. The boy was quite handsome she noticed. 

* OMG… She gorgeous. What the heck am I thinking? * The boy took the thought out of his mind as he helped Suki up.

__

To be continued……………………..

What will happen these two meet? Maybe a love could start….

Suki: With him no way!!!!!!!

Boy: You've got to be kidding!!!!!!!

And what happens when Suki's past unfolds? And will they ever save Cephiro?

Find out next time………

On Chapter Two of Suki Sky Goddess

This story actually isn't about the magic knights at all

Just about a girl with her adventures I really sorry if this fanfic is bad this is the first one I've ever made in my whole life. If you have any suggestions please email me.

And I would really appreciate a review. I post Chapter 2 soon. But 

Please review Chapter One that's all I ask at least one review but I'll be more happy if I have more.

Thanks!

Oh and email me if you want the next chapter to be longer I did this pretty quick.

But I hoped you enjoyed reading this.

ByEEE!!!!

Love Cherrys 


End file.
